X360 Issue 19
This magazine was priced at £4.99 and came with a DVD and a "The Noob's Guide to... Achievements" book attached. Regulars Welcome to X360... - Ryan King - 1 page (5) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Meet the Team - 1 page (8) On the DVD - 2 pages (10-11) Postal (Letters) - 2 pages (12-13) Next Month - 1 page (130) Network Sony May Cry: Another exclusive joins the 360s white-and-green ranks - (14-15) Too Human vs the Internet: Rumours send Silicon Knights president over the edge - (16) Gears of War: The Movie: And its quest to not 'do a Resident Evil'... - (16) Xbox Elite Confirmed: 360 with HDMI and 120GB hard drvie - (17) The Bum's Rush: 'Trouser accident' halts Gears of War shindig - (18) Only in America: Thompson shoots the messenger, again... - (18) Fresh Supplies: Coming to a 360 near you... - (19) The Home Front: Shane Kim in 'my dad's bigger than your dad' action... - (19) Your Pedigree Chum: Molyneux's nothing if not a man of his word - (19) The Outsider: Point at him, for he is not from here... - (20) The Hot Seat: Richard Badger - Juice Games - (22-23) Mistwalker MMORPG for 360? - (22-23) Man the Lifeboats: PS3 launch torpedoed by cheeky Microsoft PR - (24) South of the Border: Maybe Ubisoft can't set all its games in Mexico after all - (24) Legendary By Name, Ludicrous By Price Tag: The Chief gets immortalised on paper... - (25) In the Spin: Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars - (26-27) The Insider: The Oprah Winfrey Effect - Danny Boutros - 1 page (28) Horizon *''Enemy Territory: Quake Wars'' - 1 page (32) *''Conan, Sacred 2: Fallen Angel, Eternal Sonata, Shrek the Third'' - 1 page (33) *Release List - 1 page (34) *Forward Planner - 1 page (35) Previews Timeshift - Ryan King - 6 pages (38-43) FlatOut: Ultimate Carnage - Ryan King - 2 pages (44-45) The Club - Craig Gilmore - 1 page (47) Dark Sector - Mark Podd - 2 pages (48-49) Stuntman: Ignition - Ryan King - 2 pages (50-51) Devil May Cry 4 - Ryan King - 2 pages (54-55) Mass Effect - Tom Leclerc - 4 pages (56-59) Skate - Mike Richardson - 2 pages (60-61) Haze - Henrie Rowlatt - 1 page (63) Frontlines: Fuel of War - Simon Miller - 2 pages (64-65) Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights - Ryan King - 2 pages (66-67) Armored Core 4 - Jon Gordon - 1 page (68) Clive Barker's Jericho - Rick Porter - 1 page (69) Round-Up: Transformers, Age of COnan: Hyborian Adventures, Fatal Inertia, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Disney's Meet The Robinson's - 2 pages (70-71) X360 Predicts - 1 page (72) Features Advertorial: XLeague.TV - 2 pages (52-53) Future of Xbox Live - 6 pages (74-79) : Forget astrology. We here at X360 like to base our predictions on something more solid. Like facts. So, just for you David Crookes smashes his crystal ball with an axe and takes a look at the future of the Xbox Live Marketplace. Reviews Online Reviews: Live Arcade Reviews:-''' 'Other Reviews:-' Community Xbox 360 Nation: Officially bigger than Laos, Papua New Guinea and Libya... - (92) Gamerscore Race Over: Knock-on of PC Live service potentially wide-ranging - (93) Ticket to Ride: Place in ''Gotham 4'' won, bollocks talked. - (94) Fenix from the Flame (War): Artist's creation sparks legal threats, then blessed harmony - (94) Bricking Your Console: So much more pleasurable when it involves Lego. - (95) Only in Vegas, baby: Concept of original sin proved by gun-toting toddler - (95) Tripped Tips - (96) Keep it in the clan - 1 page (97) Achievment Whores and Questionable Gamerscores - 6 pages (98-103) THQ Gamer's Day - 2 pages (104-105) Best way to jip Gamerpoints - (106-107) Worst Game Ever #1: ''Superman Returns'' - 2 pages (108-109) Tournaments - (110-111) Dying Shame: ''Outrun 2006: Coast 2 Coast''' ''- (110) GDC 2007 - Danny Boutros - 2 pages (112-113) The Market - 2 pages (120-121) Adverts Games *''Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars'' - Xbox 360 - 1 page (21) Magazines *SciFiNow Issue 1 - 2 pages (30-31) *Games™ Issue 56 - 1 page (46) *360 Issue 22 - 1 page (62) *Retro Gamer - 1 page (73) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Ryan King Art Editor :Andy Downes Senior Sub Editor :Karen Rutherford Staff Writers :Mark Podd, Dave Shaw Contributors :Frankie Blackford, Danny Boutros, David Crookes, Tim Empey, Craig Gilmore, William Haley, Darran Jones, Tom Leclerc, Gavin Mackenzie, Simon Miller, Rick Porter, Mike Richardson, Henrietta Rowlatt, David Whittle Issue Index Category:Magazines released in 2007 Category:X360 issues Category:Imagine Publishing issues Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews